


winter shenanigans

by heyitsgeorgie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Uchiha Massacre, One Shot, SasuIno - Freeform, winter au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsgeorgie/pseuds/heyitsgeorgie
Summary: Donde Sasuke destruye el muñeco de nieve de Ino por accidente y se ve forzado a ayudarla a construir otro. Spoiler alert: hay un poco de manipulación emocional de por medio; Ino Yamanaka es una genio de la actuación./ one-shot.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 4





	winter shenanigans

Sasuke Uchiha nació un 23 de julio, una mañana de mediados de verano donde las ondas de calor alcanzaban a verse sobre las distendidas calles de Konoha, y más allá de la Roca Hokage, el sol ardía su lumbre sobre los humeantes tejados.

El País del Fuego en su máximo esplendor.

Creía que de algún modo ese hecho había marcado una parte importante de su persona. A menudo se encontraba a sí mismo entrenando con más esfuerzo durante las tardes de pesado calor, y disfrutaba silenciosamente el camino a casa en las noches tibias con árboles estáticos y grillos cantando desde sus recovecos. Incluso sentir su propio chakra ardiendo en jutsus de fuego le resultaba cómodo y natural.

No era extraño que aquel invierno le resultara tan difícil. Las nevadas habían abundado esa temporada y para su fastidio, cubrían a Konoha de extremo a extremo. Suspiró con frustración y el vaho se perdió en la blancura que se extendía sobre el parque frente a sus ojos. Los árboles abrazando la nieve en sus ramas oscuras parecían manos abiertas creciendo desde el suelo, y los pequeños copos lograban verse sólo de vez en vez, cuando caían delante de los escasos sitios sin colorear de blanco. El aire deslizaba sus dedos fríos sobre sus mejillas y cada espacio de piel sin abrigar, la pesada bufanda de lana que había tejido su madre reposaba sobre sus hombros envolviendo su cuello y tapando parte de su rostro; en realidad, tal vez se trataba de la persona mejor abrigada en toda Konoha.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, ingresando en el solitario parque con silencioso apuro. Había regresado de una misión hace dos días, así que tenía un período de tiempo libre para descansar. Su padre tenía en mente otros planes, así que lo tenía de acá para allá cumpliendo recados para las preparaciones de la celebración de fin de año, que se llevaría a cabo dentro del clan. Se trataba de comprar cosas, ir a hablar con y preguntarle a, un montón de tareas que nadie tenía ganas de hacer. Pero él era el más pequeño, incluso con sus diecisiete años de vida, así que tampoco podía negarse. Sólo debía tolerar a su familia por unos días más y con suerte conseguiría otra misión que lo llevaría lejos de Konoha. El invierno y sus complicadas celebraciones no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

Eran épocas tranquilas en la aldea; los días fríos mantenían a las familias dentro de sus casas, las nubes de humo ascendiendo entre los edificios indicaban chimeneas encendidas, tal vez calentando manos temblorosas e iluminando taciturnas horas de lectura. Los días se sentían letárgicos, y un aire de aburrida calma se deslizaba sobre los caminitos del parque. Bostezó sonoramente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de inmediato alimentando su odio-por-el-frío.

—Esto es ridículo. —masculló para sí mismo, deseando que la nieva fuera a derretirse pronto.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con dos ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente. Casi como reclamándole por ansiar tal egoísta y homicida suceso: un hombre de nieve lo observaba detrás de un árbol a su izquierda.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe. El muñeco se alzaba con su cuerpo esférico sin brazos, y sin facciones más que dos ojos de piedra apuntando exactamente al sitito donde se encontraba parado. Por un momento se sintió culpable, la intensidad de aquella inanimada mirada le había tomado por sorpresa.

Echó un vistazo hacia los lados, buscando al niño o niña responsable de aquel sujeto, pero el parque estaba vacío aparte de él y su blanco nuevo amigo.

Se acercó casi con precaución, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar lo mal hecho que estaba. Las distintas partes de su cuerpo se sostenían por lo que parecía ser azar, y se encontraba peligrosamente inclinado hacia adelante. Notó también que en lugar de ser perfectamente redonda (como debía ser), su cabeza era más bien ovalada hacia arriba, y el tamaño era desproporcional con respecto al resto de sus partes. Sasuke sintió una ola de desprecio recorrer su cuerpo: de cerca, se trataba de un muñeco de nieve bastante feo.

—¿Quién haría algo tan horrible…? —musitó, observando los ojos vacíos que ahora notaba, estaban desnivelados.

Acercó una mano enguantada con las intenciones de quitarle un ojo y colocarlo a la altura correcta. Recogió un poco de nieve del suelo y se propuso rellenar el hueco ocular, sin embargo, no podía conseguir que la nieve se quedara en su sitio. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a hacer presión, el estúpido muñeco se reusaba a cooperar. Sostuvo la cabeza con un brazo mientras empujaba la nieve sobre el agujero, y entonces sucedió. La mejilla de nieve del horrible hombre se resquebrajó y la mano de Sasuke se hundió, de pronto deformando un rostro que, en su opinión, ya era lo suficientemente feo.

—Mierda.

Quitó la mano con un movimiento brusco, en la medida que el hombre de nieve comenzaba a caerse sobre su persona, como si estuviera inclinándose a por un abrazo. Sasuke se apresuró en atajarlo con todo el cuerpo; en menos de cinco segundos, había desfigurado al hombre de nieve y ahora caía a su perdición.

Había arruinado la tarde de esfuerzo de algún niño de la aldea, sin dudas.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¡ _no_!

Un grito femenino, bastante agudo y lleno de dramatismo, sobresaltó a Sasuke de pronto, casi provocando que el muñeco se le escapara de los brazos.

Era lo último que necesitaba, de seguro la creadora de semejante aberración acababa de pillarle destruyendo el muñeco. Con suerte no se pondría a llorar, a Sasuke no le agradaban demasiado los niños y ciertamente, no sabía lidiar con ellos.

— _¿¡Sasuke!?_

La exclamación esta vez sucedió a centímetros de su oreja y, cuando el aludido volteó, una rubia de ojos celestes lo observaba con la mejor expresión de horror que había visto en la vida.

¿Qué demonios hacía _Ino Yamanaka_ allí?

—¡Lo estás matando! —con un súbito empujón, la chica lo apartó del camino y haciendo alarde de sus habilidades para crear muñecos que desafían la gravedad, logró estabilizarlo.

Hubo una fracción de silencio en la que Ino parecía estar asegurándose de que el muñeco continuara con vida, cuando con un golpe seco, la cabeza rodó hacia un costado y se desplomó sobre la nieve.

Sasuke observó consternado lo que quedaba de la ovalada cabeza y de inmediato pudo sentir la pesada mirada de Ino Yamanaka sobre su persona. No necesitaba jutsus o técnicas ninjas para estar seguro de que la rubia estaba a punto de estallar en furia irracional. Sasuke analizó todas sus posibilidades en una fracción de segundo: con una precisión matemática, resolvió que lo mejor era irse sin siquiera voltear. Así que, rompiendo el tenso silencio, dio un paso a un costado y la nieve crujió a sus pies, dispuesto a irse; sin embargo, con rapidez depredadora, Ino se aferró a su brazo y lo forzó a girar sobre sus talones, enfrentándolo.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Estaba sorprendido, y eso era decir poco. Se soltó del agarre de la rubia y la observó de pies a cabeza; tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojas, indicando que llevaba un buen rato en el frío, su cabello rubio caía libre sobre el gigantesco abrigo que la hacía moverse como un pingüino, y en su hombro colgaba una bolsa repleta de cosas que a Sasuke le importó muy poco. Ino se dirigió hacia el cuerpo decapitado del hombre de nieve y comenzó a gritar en una mezcla de enfado y shock que a Sasuke le causó tanto rechazo, como curiosidad, en mismos niveles.

—Arruinaste todo mi trabajo. Llevo horas armando esto para el concurso y es mañana, ya no tengo tiempo para arreglarlo, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, estúpido Uchiha!

Cuando Sasuke acabó de quitarse un poco la nieve del pantalón, volvió a mirar a Ino como quien no quiere la cosa, justo en el momento en el que esta le apuntaba con un dedo de manera incriminatoria. Apartó su mano con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista, aparentando estar muy irritado. Lo cierto es que, muy en el fondo, reconocía que Ino tenía razón. A ver, el muñeco decapitado era prueba suficiente de que se había metido donde nadie lo había llamado.

Es que, _realmente era muy feo._

Recorría ese pensamiento cuando una ligera risa se le escapó: si Ino pretendía ganar un concurso con esa abominación es que era más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Era divertido, sin dudas.

Fue medio segundo en el que oyó a Ino rugir y abalanzarse sobre él. Le tomó por el cuello de su abrigo y lo acercó peligrosamente a su rostro enrojecido por el frío y por la furia. Sasuke la observó desde arriba, la confusión de ver a la princesa Ino Yamanaka hecha una verdadera fiera se transformaba casi de manera natural en interés. Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hacía sentir aquello.

—Estás demente —musitó, tratando de mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, su honestidad ácida pudo más—. De todos modos, ese muñeco estaba horrendo. Ibas a perder, te hice un favor.

Ino lo soltó de golpe, en la medida que un dramático suspiro ofendido se escapaba de sus labios. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras visiblemente sufría tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta. Parecía haber demasiado estupor en su cuerpo pequeño como para procesarlo correctamente. Sasuke la observó balbucear con una traviesa sonrisa amenazando destruir su semblante altivo.

—Bien. Si sabes tanto de muñecos de nieve, ¿por qué no me ayudas a construir uno? —Sasuke estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero Ino era veloz—. No. _Vas_ a ayudarme. No te estoy dando opciones. Y si amenazas con irte, quiero que sepas que conozco maneras de destruir tu psique, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke alzó las cejas. ¿Acababa de amenazarlo con las técnicas de su clan? Durante un segundo no supo con certeza qué fue esa sensación que le revolvió el interior, y pasó saliva tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —carraspeó haciendo de cuenta que su amenaza no había disipado el frío que minutos antes lo tenía tan irritado.

Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron.

—El premio incluye un fin de semana todo pago con _todos_ los mejores tratamientos en el nuevo _spa_ en las afueras de la aldea, así como una cena paga en el restaurante del momento y un set completo (que vale mucho dinero y puedo vender) para entrenamiento en taijutsu; todo eso por hacer un _estúpido_ muñeco de nieve, _no podía_ dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Cuando Ino acabó su monólogo Sasuke descubrió dos cosas: primero, Ino podía hablar muchísimo más rápido de lo que creía humanamente posible cuando se encontraba emocionada, y segundo, debía de estar pasando una semana demasiado aburrida sin misiones, similar a él. Observó el muñeco decapitado. Definitivamente había subestimado sus propias habilidades. Ino, claro.

Suspiró pesadamente. En qué lío tan ridículo se había metido. Sin embargo, era esto, o regresar al clan y ser recibido por más tareas tediosas.

Chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y dedicó a Ino su mejor expresión de hastío.

—Bien. Pero seguirás mis órdenes. Tu muñeco daba pena.

Ino quiso gritarle un par de cosas, mas se mordió la lengua y asintió quedamente. En su mente, el único pensamiento que ocupaba toda su atención era reprimir el regocijo que sentía al haber manipulado exitosamente a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico prodigio de la aldea, guapo, perfeccionista y muy orgulloso, a ayudarle a hacer un muñeco de nieve para un tonto concurso organizado por la Hokage para entretener a los ciudadanos. Había visto la oportunidad y la había tomado. En el momento en el que la cabeza del muñeco rodó y se destruyó en la nieve supo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue como si los planetas se hubieran alineado y un mensaje sagrado hubiera descendido directo a su cerebro: si Sasuke construye el muñeco vas a ganar; si ganas, puedes pasar todo el fin de semana en un spa con él. Oyó esas palabras entonadas por las voces de un coro de ángeles en no más de medio segundo.

El enojo era parte de la actuación para darle credibilidad y volverlo un poco más interesante. Era una genia.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Traje cosas de mi casa para adornarlo.

Ino le enseñó la bolsa que tenía en el hombro. Dentro había una gran variedad de adornos, así como una bufanda, un sombrero, algunas verduras; un montón de porquerías para las que Sasuke no vio utilidad.

Durante los siguientes minutos debatieron largo y tendido acerca de qué podían construir para ganar. Un muñeco común y, para colmo, deforme, como el que había hecho ella no llamaría la atención. Así que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, entre ideas rechazadas y discusiones absurdas, Sasuke se sintió acostumbrado al frío. El ida y vuelta de sus voces era el único sonido en el parque, y cuando comenzaron a movilizarse para reunir la nieve y modelarla, pronto hubo carcajadas femeninas y risas ahogadas en suspiros masculinos.

Sasuke no pudo notarlo, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el muñeco, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto rodeado de nieve.

* * *

Ino se sacudió la nieve de los guantes y se acomodó la bufanda, hundiendo el rostro en la mullida lana. Sus mejillas asomaban en una sonrisa que se reusaba a irse. Sasuke acababa de asegurarse que la nieve estuviera compacta y no fuera a caerse de ningún sitio; Ino lo observó con poco disimulo, en su piel pálida el enrojecimiento de las mejillas y nariz resultaba adorable, y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban como piedras de obsidiana reflejando la blancura impoluta que los rodeaba. Jamás había notado lo largas que eran sus pestañas, o el modo en el que apretaba la mandíbula cuando algo no le parecía, o la habilidad que tenía con las manos para esculpir la nieve. En el medio habían hecho una pausa para hacer ángeles en la nieve; aunque en realidad Sasuke la había engañado y sólo ella acabó echándose al suelo. Fue la primera vez que oyó su risa de manera tan genuina. Incluso si ahora tenía el cabello y la espalda húmeda, haber visto al inalcanzable Sasuke Uchiha, su _crush_ de toda la vida, de una manera tan cercana hacía que nada de eso importara.

La escultura del imponente samurái que habían construido con mucha paciencia y dedicación, se alzaba frente a ellos, majestuoso. Era un trabajo increíble. Todo lo opuesto al deformado sujeto que Ino había intentado crear.

—Regresaremos mañana en la mañana para asegurarnos de que siga en pie —mencionó Sasuke, mientras Ino recogía sus cosas para marcharse. En unos minutos comenzaría a atardecer y luego la temperatura descendería demasiado como para seguir afuera.

Sasuke había sugerido colocar sellos bomba rodeando el perímetro, para que nadie pudiera acercarse, y aunque a Ino no le desagradaba demasiado la idea, había concluido en que, en su lugar, volver temprano era lo mejor. Además, podían pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que llegaran los jueces. Por supuesto, esa parte no la dijo en voz alta.

Se observaron durante algunos segundos sin decir nada. Sasuke apenas comenzaba a procesar que había pasado la tarde construyendo una escultura de nieve con Ino Yamanaka, y la idea le resultaba tan absurda que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se revolvió un poco incómodo y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Ino lo interrumpió haciendo lo mismo. Abandonando las palabras a medio camino, regresaron a ese silencio repentino cargado de una apabullante sensación de «esto-no-estuvo-tan-mal», que a Sasuke le sabía demasiado a verdades que cuestan admitir. Suspiró con cansancio y dedicó a la rubia una mirada arrogante que logró sobresaltarla.

—¿Sigues enojada?

Ino pestañeó repetidas veces, sorprendida. Pronto sonrió con ligera timidez y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista.

—Tal vez. Si ganamos creo que podré perdonarte.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con hartazgo, mas la certeza de saber que estaba jugando con ella revolvió todas las mariposas alborotadas en su estómago.

—Nos vemos. —Ino le dirigió una última sonrisa, descaradamente coqueta y saludando con la mano, se marchó dando ligeros saltitos.

Sasuke la observó perderse entre los caminitos en el parque. Los árboles comenzaban a agitarse tan sólo un poco, mientras una suave brisa invernal se deslizaba sobre la nieve, trayendo consigo los remanentes del perfume floral que emanaba cierta cabellera rubia, y Sasuke inhaló profundo en un acto inconsciente.

Retomó entonces su camino inicial a través del parque; manos en los bolsillos, pasos apurados y demasiados pensamientos revolviendo su mente. El frío, olvidado entre muñecos de nieve deformes y un par de ojos celestes observándole con desvergonzada furia.

Curiosa tarde, sin dudas.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke es sol en leo, y nadie puede convencerme que no sería INSOPORTABLE, de no haber vivido toda la tragedia que vivió. Pero insoportable en el buen sentido (?).  
> Gracias por leer, se aprecian los comentarios ♥


End file.
